The Wedding Night
by ms.margie
Summary: It was the night of Yi Jung and Ga Eul's wedding... and the best time for them to show how much they truly love each other. [WARNING: This story contains sexual contents.]
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I wrote this fanfic because I was missing SoEul/Bumsso a bit too much. ;) I was intending to keep this story to my selfish self, but I know I can't be the only one who misses them, so I'm sharing it and dedicating it to all SoEul/Bumsso fans. Keep the Bumsso faith alive, you all! ...Also, the cover art (avatar) for this fanfic doesn't belong to me and was created by another Bumsso fan. So whoever you may be, thanks (and I hope you allow me to use it. LOL)!_

 ** _WARNING: This story contains sexual contents (it is rated M, afterall) and readers discretion have been advised… ENJOY! ^^_**

 **PART I:**

The full moon in the sky shined through the curtains of a bedroom windows. Its large windows touched the high ceiling and down to the floor, giving a nice glow into the room to not make it completely dark. The windows took over one whole side of the wall facing the front yard. On the opposite end of the room was a bronze dresser with a huge mirror. A minibar next to a gas fireplace and a 50' inch Samsung flat screen TV above it was towards the right of the entrance. The spacious room was wide making the biggest furniture, a king size bed, look tiny. The gray sheets and pillows on the bed were new and uncrease and have been made neatly by a maid from earlier in the day.

The room was very quiet and only the faint sound of a roaming freeway from miles away could be heard. But when the unset alarm clock next to the bed struck 12:03AM, the silence broke at the sound on the bedroom's door knob. The door knob started to wiggle, followed by a hard thud on the foot of the door, then some more aggressive wiggling, and finally was kicked open.

So Yi Jung clumsily trudged into the bedroom with his new wife, Chu Ga Eul, in his arms, carrying her like princess. Their lips were locked, kissing passionately, and every step Yi Jung took from almost stumbling up the stairs or walking into a wall, couldn't stop the passion between them.

When his legs bumped into the edge of their bed, he placed Ga Eul on it with her legs dangling on the side. He forced himself away from her to stand up straight. Ga Eul frowned, missing his wet lips already. The sweats under his arms were beginning to ruin his gray Armani wedding suit, so he quickly took off his blazer and vest, throwing them to the floor, then tossed a pillow next to Ga Eul and ordered her to lay her belly on it.

Ga Eul did as told, assuming he was going to help and untie the knots on the back of white wedding dress. Instead, she heard him unzipping his pants. She curiously glance behind her but felt his hands going under the ruffles of her dress to yank off her undies. "Yi Jung," she gasped, stunned.

From the moment Yi Jung saw Ga Eul in her gorgeous wedding dress, all he wanted to do was pounced on her in it, and now that they're finally alone with nobody in sight, his hard cock was calling for her and he needed to unleash the burning desire in his body. Why wait for the honeymoon when he can just have her right now on their wedding night?

The fluffiness ruffle of her dress made it difficult for him to see underneath it, but he knew her sexy body well. With his eyes on her back, his hands found her bare buttcheeks and he gave it a quick massage, then he rose her hips towards him, her legs spreading a little in a stance and her cute butt aimed at his raging erection. "Welcome to the So family," he smirked.

They moaned together when Yi Jung plugged himself into her in one swift motion. He slowly started thrusting in and out of her, not wanting to go too fast because it may be painful with no lubricant. "You're so hot," he growled, thrusting. "You're so hot... and you're fucking mine now."

He couldn't see the fun action taking place her under the dress, but after doing this hot position several times when they were naked, he can already imagine what it looks like even with his eyes closed. The tightness of her hole was welcoming and he crack a grin to finally be able to pounce on her.

Ga Eul moaned at every thrust, listening to Yi Jung's heavy breathing and gripping the sheet on the bed. This position wasn't her favorite yet it was enough to give her some tingling pleasure. She started moving her hips, trying to join in on the fun, but Yi Jung's strong hands firmly held her in place, forcing her not to move. He was feeling selfish and wanted the full control, at least for now.

After a good minute and a half, he pulled out and flipped her to face him, then flung her legs onto his shoulders and entered her from the front, delighted as he thrusted in and out of her once again that she was so wet. Ga Eul happily groaned at the sudden new position. Their eyes instantly locked and they were glad to see their beautiful sexy faces in the moonlight shade.

"Mrs. So, you're so fucking hot," Yi Jung moaned through his heavy breathing. Calling her Mrs. So only made him hornier. "And you're fucking mine. Mine!" He thrusted hard in and out of her.

Ga Eul moaned loudly. "Ahh, Yi Jung! You're so good!"

"Mine! Mrs! So! Is! Mine! You're! Mine!" He thrusted again and again at each word.

The ruffles of Ga Eul's dress were soon flinging crazily in the air on each thrust. She grabbed Yi Jung's arms as his weight came down on her for a deeper exhilarating sensation. The pleasure inside of her rose from below and progressed throughout her body. Her moans also grew and were full of lust that it could be heard throughout their seven bedrooms mansion. "Ahh! You're so good! Ahh! Yi Jung!"

Sweat dripped down on Yi Jung's forehead, his fierce eyes concentrated on working Ga Eul to heaven. "Mrs. So. Mine. You. Mine," he slurred through his breathing and thrusting.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yi Jung! Yi Jung!"

Six more thrust and Ga Eul's legs shook, crying out his name in harmony. Yi Jung gave another six more pumps in her, then he too reached heaven. He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed in exhaustion next to her.

To Ga Eul's advantage for being a woman, her body was able to recuperate faster. She leaned towards Yi Jung and saw he was still very tired, glowing in perspiration. With one elbow on the bed, she began taking off his clothes starting with his tie to help him cool off, but a naughty idea changed her mind. He was just too damn irresistible in his hot suit. Grinning, she took both of his hands then used his tie to bind his hands together. "Don't move your hands," she ordered, planting his tied hands on top of his head.

"Aish, Ga Eul," Yi Jung curiously gushed. "What are you planning to do to me?"

"Just promise me you won't move your hands," her eyes narrowed.

Yi Jung was a bit surprised at her serious tone. "Arasso. Arasso. I promise."

She laid close to him and her left hand reached down for his limping cock. She tenderly began stroking it. If he was to get his way with her tonight, then she will too, and in order to accomplish this goal, she needed his controlling hands to not disturb her. As her hand did wonders on him, her lips were busy pecking kisses all over his face. "I love you, baby. You're so handsome and charming," she softly spoke in between her kisses. "I'm so happy to finally be your wife. My sexy husband is the best at everything."

Yi Jung had closed his eyes, relishing the pleasure and compliments like a royal king. They laid intimately for six minutes until Yi Jung painfully grunted through his heavy breathing.

Despite Ga Eul's easy stroking pace, she knew she was playing with the most sensitive part of his body. She gave one last kiss on his cheek then got on her knees on the bed and headed south, licking her wet lips. She enjoyed touching him but she was also dying to have his hot shaft in her mouth. She lightly gripped his hard cock with both hands then lower her head and licked the tip of it like it was a tasty lollipop.

"Damn it, Ga Eul, you're so hot... you're killing me," Yi Jung breathed.

Licking the tip was just a tease and Ga Eul soon swirled her tongue on the underside of his head, activating an electric wave of ecstatic for Yi Jung. Her right hand cupped his balls, playfully caressing it, and she gradually moved her mouth in on him, pulling in and out, in and out. It left a lingering sweet taste in her mouth but was a hundred times better because it was Yi Jung's cock.

Yi Jung's eyes plucked open to stared down at her when she was almost going full throttle on him. They eye contact and he smiled. "You! Ahh. Fucking amazing," he praised her.

But Ga Eul's response were only the sounds of her slithering soggy tongues on his hard cock. She have given him a handful of blowjobs in their four and a half years relationship and she hate to admit that it took her to the second year to try it and many practices to gain confidence on her skills, however tonight, she proved not only to herself, but also to Yi Jung, that she can master it.

She was a bit too good that unfortunately, Yi Jung was on the verge of coming. "Ga Eul, ahh, can't, ahh, hold, ahh, any longer, ahh," Yi Jung's words weren't making any sense.

Ga Eul released Yi Jung with a slight popping noise. "You taste delicious, baby," she said, to which Yi Jung cracked a smirk through his foggy arousal.

She sat up and with all the muscle she had in her arms, she ripped Yi Jung's dress shirt open. Buttons went flying everywhere and his beautiful abs were exposed. Her tongue went down on his cock again, licking the tip, then she steadily glide her tongue up to his waist and stopped on his abs, swirling and relishing the hotness of it.

"Ga Eul, I need you," Yi Jung's voice was shivering in desperation.

Ga Eul's tongue swirl around his nipples, then she continued licking upward passing through his amazing chest until her lips met his. They kissed for a few seconds, but she broke it off to sit on top of him. Her fluffy dress covered most of his body and only his head poked out of it. She placed her hands on chest, slowly moved her hips over him until her wet core found his erection. "Oh, baby," she moaned, entering him.

She gradually started rocking back and forth, creating an erotic sensation they couldn't describe. The sheets on the bed began to crease violently as she swayed her hips harder and faster. "Ahh, Yi Jung," she moaned, tousling one hand into her long hair. "Ahh! Yi Jung."

And Yi Jung would join in with her choir saying, "Mrs. So. Fucking hot."

Ga Eul grinded into Yi Jung, over and over, as she can feel her hot body was about to explode. Yi Jung was getting close to coming too. The knot on his hands were also getting loose thanks to Ga Eul's vigorous ride. He thought of setting his hands free so he can grab onto her and control her forceful speed yet the promise from earlier overruled his idea. I should had never made that damn promise, he quickly realized.

"Yi Jung! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Fucking. Mrs. Hot. So." Yi Jung growled and his eyes rolled back, trying to hold in as long as he could and not ogle on her seductive face or he'll sure erupt deep inside of her. Their loud moans were now competing against each other on every thrust.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yi Jung!"

"Ga Eul! So hot!" Yi Jung's distorted mind have forgotten to call her Mrs. So.

Within half a minute, they exploded into each other at the same time, Ga Eul's fragile body falling on top of his. They laid motionless for a while, resting their weak bodies.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," Yi Jung finally spoke after a long silence. He hugged her in his arms with his now untied hands, and kissed her forehead. "You were amazing."

Ga Eul smiled at him, only to realize their bodies were still attached. She brushed his arms away and gently climbed off of him to lay beside him. "Yi Jung, may you also take off my dress?" she asked, watching Yi Jung get on his feet to strip naked.

Yi Jung pretended to not hear and was done in a flash. He leaped on top of her crashing his lips onto hers. Ga Eul whimpered at the forced kiss, clutching on his shoulders and trying to resist, but his sweet lips won the fight. She cradled him closer and their tongues playfully mated, swirling and slobbering, kissing and moaning, only leaving for a quick breath.

Yi Jung soon glided his mouth down to Ga Eul's neck, sucking it, and Ga Eul's fingers ran through the back of his hair, kissing the side of his face. "Ahh," she purred when he sucked her neck like a vampire.

He left a reddish mark on her neck, a fun way to let others know he claimed her, then his lips found its course towards her chest. "Hmm," Yi Jung groaned in disappointment, sucking on her cleavage area.

He wanted to also suck her sexy breast but how will he get to them with her dress in the way? He tried pulling the sleeveless dress lower but it was a bit too tight on her and got stuck a little over inch above her nipples. The tight padding seem to have sealed her full B-cup breast in. He was happy to know that the pretty dress wasn't loose. He wouldn't want any more of her cleavage to show. There were other men at their wedding and if he was to catch one of them staring down on her, then there will definitely be some blood and it won't be his. Still, to have the dress too tight _for him_? He groaned again, frustrated, not wanting to play this tug a war game.

He decided to moved his mouth above her right breast then he devoured downward, his long tongue squeezing underneath the padding and to her nipple. He licked and licked her nipple until her nipple was moist enough so it can easily slide through the padding. He quietly exhaled, then sucked her skin hard, biting and using his teeth to force her perfectly round boob to fully expose itself.

Ga Eul moaned in pain, gazing down at the action taking place and wondering why he couldn't just use his hands. She thought of helping but there was something exotic about the pain and watching him hungrily eat her boob, which she has experiences many times with him but never in this technique, excited her. "Ahhh," she whimpered as her boob popped out and bounced over her padding.

Her other boob went through the same treatment and was easier for Yi Jung to bite out of. "You can't hide from me," he scolded at her boobs like they were his children.

Ga Eul can feel her nipples were getting swollen, but she giggled, happy that her husband was able to dig out his play toy. It was a bit of a work for him to have these toys, so he spent some quality time playing with them by wobbling his face into her breast. Her boobs jiggle vibrantly against his cheeks. "Yi Jung," Ga Eul kept giggling at each wobble he did. "Hehe. Yi Jung. Hehehe! Yi Jung."

After the short play, Yi Jung sucked and licked each of her nipples, favoring her right boob and leaving three marks there. He ended it with little kisses on both breast as if to apologize for biting them too hard. The wetness and slick tongue of his eased the pain on Ga Eul's nipples. She smiled, caressing the back of his head with one hand.

Yi Jung took a hold on the side of Ga Eul's dress and tugged it off as he slowly got on his feet again. The dress eventually landed on the floor and he beamed at seeing her glistening vanilla body. "Damn, look at this hot mama," he sneered as if it was his first time seeing her nude. "And this beautiful beast belongs to me forever now?"

"I'm yours forever," Ga Eul grinned, excited to finally be free from her dress. She rose her knees on the bed with her legs spread wide, rubbing her thighs. "Teacher So, I need you to teach me a lesson tonight," she lustfully requested.

Teacher So? One of our favorite teacher/student sex role plays? Yi Jung swallowed, wanting to pounce on her again. He would be damned if he let another man see her like this. Never had he thought this once innocent Ga Eul would break out of her shell and be his racy hot wife. "And what lesson does my favorite student want to learn?" he asked.

Ga Eul bit her lower lip with her index finger on it. "A naughty one which I'll never forget."

Oh, were there many naughty lessons he can give to her! However, he decided to take it slow this time around so he can save some of his energy for later on this young night. He climbed onto the bed again, almost drooling, and his head went directly between her legs, kissing her inner thighs as he his lips moved lower and lower. She have shaved giving him more access for his expert tongue to playful lick around her core and eventually sucking her juice.

"Ahhh, Teacher," Ga Eul moaned, her hands gripping the sheets yet again.

"Hmm," Yi Jung smiled, tasting her sweet juice. His tongue glide between her fold and up her clit, licking in and out, sucking her wet center. He was loving every taste of her.

"Teacher So," Ga Eul moaned. "Ohh, Teacher So. Ohh! I love this lesson."

Yi Jung lifted his head a little, smirking at her. He slipped two fingers inside her dripping core and she squirm at the touch as he gently rubbed her center.

"Oh, Teacher, you're so good. Oh, Teacher, don't stop," she continued to moan. "I'm not going to forget this lesson. Ohh."

Seeing her erotic face and hearing her call him 'teacher' also had Yi Jung excited. He was glad that his casanova moves can still cause fireworks. He repeated his act, over and over, sucking then massaging his long fingers deep in her center at a steady pace, giving Ga Eul multiply orgasms within minutes of each other.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ga Eul would curled her toes when her hot body reached each climax. "Teacher So!" she cried as her body shook in pleasure.

"Did you enjoy your lesson?" Yi Jung boasted, pulling his fingers out of her.

Ga Eul laid motionless, trying to calm her satisfied body. She frowned upon seeing he no longer was playing with her and was licking his fingers like he was licking an ice cream. "Teacher So, I still need another lesson," her lustful tone was at it again.

Yi Jung rose his right eyebrow and his cock instantly spiked, yearning for her core. He loved it when she was so horny for him. "That's it. It's the Monkey lesson," he growled. He crawled above her like a dog, his knees by her butt and the left palm of his hand laid flat next to her head, then with his right arm, he snatched her in by the waist and shoved her core into cock.

"Ahh, Teacher!" Ga Eul knew this lesson well. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist, locking them in, her body hanging on him high above the bed.

Yi Jung started using his muscular arm on the bed to guide the flow as he rocked his body, his bended knees smacking into her butt as he swung her to create an exotic friction. "Yeah! Mommy monkey will always ride on daddy monkey," he huffed beside her ear.

Ga Eul clenched tighter onto him, worried that the rough rocking and their moist bodies will loosen her grip. The penetration was hitting right on her G-spot, building the gratification she desired. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned, reaching a quick orgasm.

Yi Jung reduced the pace, loosening his right arm a little to give Ga Eul some space to have some fun. "Show me what you've learned," he said, taking a breather.

Ga Eul didn't need any teaching for this lesson. She was a natural, but she played her student role well. She began moving her hips up and down on him, her tight core rubbing on his hard cock. "Like this?" she innocently asked.

"Ahh, yes. That's good," Yi Jung moaned. "Hmm...Hmm...A little...faster...now."

Ga Eul pumped quicker. "Ah. Ah. Like this?"

Yi Jung's right arm gripped onto Ga Eul's waist from falling, but allowed her to do most of the work. "Yes. Yes," he panted, loving the feeling yet wanting more. "Hmm. Hmm… Okay... faster."

Ga Eul increased her speed causing a rapid surge of excitement between them. They moaned heavily, enjoying the intimacy. "Ah. Ah. Teacher?" Ga Eul asked. "Faster?"

But Yi Jung's mind was so clouded with pleasure, he couldn't response. Ga Eul can sense with a few more pump, she'll reach heaven again, so she plunged in and out faster and on the fourth drive, Yi Jung's arms and legs shook erratically. He cried out her name, tumbling on top of her while she also came at the exact moment. The intense sex was more exhausting than a day's workout at the gym, and here they were again, resting their tired, sweaty bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II:**

Yi Jung didn't realize that he had fallen asleep. The last workout drained his soul that he was disappointed he had succumbed to sleep earlier than expected. He blinked his eyes open, adjusting them to the bright light from the lamp next to the bed. The alarm clock read 2:17AM. Not bad. He only took a short nap.

He leaned to his side on the bed, hoping to cuddle his wife, but the bed was empty. Gliding his hand against the creased sheets, it was still very warm. His eyes wandered around the room, searching for Ga Eul. The bathroom door was closed with its lights on glowing under the crack. It gave him the urge to use the toilet.

"Hello, baby," Ga Eul said when Yi Jung walked into the bathroom and headed straight to the toilet. She was standing over the sink, patting her bruised breast with a bath towel after giving it a warm wash.

Yi Jung started urinating into the toilet bowl, staring at the wall in front of him. "Sorry, I slept on you. Didn't mean to," he yawned.

"It's okay, baby. I fell asleep too," Ga Eul said to not make him feel guilty. She placed the towel on the counter and took a Listerine mouthwash bottle to clean her mouth.

There were two sinks in the master bathroom, a his and hers. Yi Jung flushed the toilet and did the same as Ga Eul, washing his hands and cleaning his mouth at his own sink. If there are to be more rounds of workouts, it doesn't hurt to have a break to freshen up a little. He slapped Ga Eul's bare buttcheek when he walked past her and out of the bathroom. "Come on, what's taking you so long?" he snorted, never understanding why women would take forever on everything.

Ga Eul whimpered at the slap. She was too busy lathering her soaked face that she couldn't scold him at how painful it was. When she was done, she found Yi Jung drinking a bottle of soju he got from the minibar, sitting lazily on a velvet armchair by the large windows, gazing outside.

"What are you pondering about?" she asked, sitting on his lap.

Yi Jung welcomed her warmth, cuddling her into his arms, and taking a quick drink of his soju. "I'm pondering at how I'm the luckiest man on earth to be married to you."

"Aww, Yi Jung," Ga Eul's heart was full of happiness. Sometimes, her man just knows the right words to make her smile. She hugged his shoulders and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Look at the stars," Yi Jung said, pointing towards the window.

Ga Eul glanced through the glass and up to the dark sky. There were hundreds of sparkling stars, however, three of them seem to be brighter than the rest.

"Those three big stars are aligned perfectly tonight, meaning it's a positive sign and we are meant to be together. Like soulmates."

Ga Eul grinned at Yi Jung. "Soulmates. That's what we are. We're soulmates." She shifted her body to face him, spreading and planting her legs on the each side of the low armrest while still hugging onto his shoulders. Yi Jung lightly held her lower back with one hand as she inched her core to touch the tip of his cock. Slowly, she moved her hips up and down, dry humping him but without clothes on to get him excited.

They gazed at each other, smiling. "You're so damn beautiful," Yi Jung said.

"You're so damn gorgeous," Ga Eul replied.

Yi Jung took a drink of his soju. He was spoiled of having Ga Eul dry hump him that it was like another typical lovely day strolling in a park. "Our children is going to be lucky to have you as their omma."

Ga Eul lightly chuckled. "I thought you didn't want start a family yet?"

"Well, we're married now. We should at least think of expanding my gorgeous So genes."

"If I would've known you wanted you a family so soon, I wouldn't have taken my birth control pills."

"Hmm, I didn't say we were going to start the family tonight."

Ga Eul chuckled again, still moving her hips at the same slow pace. "How many children do you want?"

Yi Jung rolled his eyes, regretting on bringing the baby topic up. "Shouldn't we discuss this some other night?"

"Tonight is the perfect night to talk about it. How many? Just tell me, baby."

Yi Jung shrugged. "I don't know. Two. A boy and a girl."

Ga Eul bit her lower lip then smiled. "I want five… or maybe six."

Yi Jung's eyebrows instantly rose and he guzzled another soju down this throat. "Six? Ga Eul, we're not trying to build a village here. I thought you also wanted two."

"I never said two," Ga Eul whined. "You know me, Yi Jung. I love children. Please, can't we have six? Six gorgeous So children."

"What about three?" Yi Jung tried to compromise.

But Ga Eul wasn't take the bait. "Six," she groaned, increasing her pace.

Yi Jung took one last drink of his soju, throwing the bottle on the floor and licking his lower lip. If she wanted six children with him, they might as well start tonight. He can't imagine himself being in his forties and caring for some young children who still needs a diaper change or some bedtime stories. Those years, he was saving them for an early retirement so he can take Ga Eul on salacious sex trips.

His breathing grew as he can feel Ga Eul's juicy core rubbing faster on his growing cock, his needs already craving for her. He took her buttcheeks with both hands, lifting her upper body a little so he can massage them. Doing so also had Ga Eul's core entering the tip of his head, and as she continued to move up and down on him, he was experiencing a very, very satisfying feeling. "Ahh. But six is a bad number," to tried to convince her.

"Okay, seven children then."

"I hate odd numbers!"

"Eight?"

"Aish! Ga Eul!" He huffed and dropped her butt, frustrated yet highly aroused.

Ga Eul didn't stop her humping, although she did lessen the speed. She was on a roll and needed to end this position on a good note. "Okay. Let's talk about this some other time," she insisted, placing her forehead on his and twirling a finger on the back of his hair.

The closeness had Yi Jung's frustration drifted away, but he sighed a loud grunt, trying to hint to Ga Eul that he was still annoyed.

"You're so sexy when you're mad," Ga Eul smiled. "It only gets me more wet."

"So that's your trigger? Me getting mad?" And this whole time, he thought it was his tongue and fingers. He pursed his lips and darted his eyes to his left.

Ga Eul touched his cheek with one hand and the sweet touch magically caused him to eye contact her. "Baby, everything about you gets me wet," she brushed her nose on his then kissed his lips.

The kiss was enough for Yi Jung to forgive her. Plus, her grinding against him certainly helped. He pushed her closer, massaging her buttcheeks again and intensifying their kiss. Gradually, his hands guided Ga Eul to enter him and they moaned into each other's mouths on becoming one. Her legs were now using the support of the low armchairs to quicken her amazing humps on him.

After tasting each other's freshly minted mouth, Yi Jung squeezed her right buttcheek forcing her to gasp and leap higher on him. She was used to his devilish plan whenever he would pinch her butt. His goal was to have her breast stuffed into his face. She kept her humping pace, resting her head over his as he showed some love below, kissing her bruised breast and enjoying how it rubbed along his cheeks.

Ga Eul closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure, and finding the perfect pace for the tingling waves of ecstasy to washed all over her inner body. Her back soon arched and her breath hitched with a squeal of "ah, ah, ahh", then she steadily froze from reaching orgasm, allowing Yi Jung to control her hips.

However, Yi Jung didn't force much movement and waited, gently kissing and wobbling his face on her boobs, until she gained a little strength, he finally embraced his arms around her waist and butt, then carried her forward to the large window. He thrusted in and out of her with her bare back against the cold glass.

If someone was to walk past their home at this moment, that person will undoubtedly be shocked to see the hot SoEul couple, banging hard and butt naked from their large bedroom window on the second floor. The public mating display didn't concern Yi Jung for he found it rather captivating. As a matter of fact, his maid and butler, and even his F4 friends, have accidentally walked in on them a few times when they were still busy making love. Ga Eul would get embarrassed and toss the sheets over her body while Yi Jung would only smirk and continue to pounce on her. And yes, there was a lock on their door, but sometimes things can lead to another and their bodies would end up attached together, forgetting the door was never locked.

Fortunately for Ga Eul's sake, Yi Jung had ordered his maid and butler home, assuring her that they have the whole house to themselves, and she was also lost in a different dimension of her sexual arousal that if they were making love with hundreds of people in the same room, she wouldn't even know it. Yi Jung kept at it with her, roughly thrusting and using the large window to let her body glide down so her heated clit can meet his hot cock for a thrilling sensation. The glass surrounding them steadily fogged up as Ga Eul reached her peak, moaning and clutching close onto Yi Jung's head and shoulders.

The nap and soju had Yi Jung's stimulation remain strong and hard. He carried her again, this time to their bed. "Turn around," he demanded, pulling out of her.

Ga Eul crawled to the middle of the bed to lay on her belly and Yi Jung followed suit, hovering above her to kiss her elegant back and down to her buttcheeks. "Ouch, Yi Jung," Ga Eul cried from a sharp bite Yi Jung did on her left buttcheek.

"Your butt is so cute, I just want to eat it," Yi Jung uttered, biting her other buttcheek.

"Oww. Can you at least be more gentle? I want to be able to sit." Ga Eul thought of her bruised breast.

Yi Jung snickered and sat up to sit on his knees. He caressed her inner thighs to have her spread her legs apart and she graciously opened them for him, bending her arms on her elbows and raising her butt. Yi Jung took her hip onto his lap, her legs embracing around his waist as he pulled her in to penetrate into her core.

"Damn it, I miss this position," he admitted, his hands on her hips, shoving her in and out of him.

"Ah. Ah. We just did this position the other night," Ga Eul moaned.

Yi Jung kept track of his favorite positions and he could of swore it have been five or six days since he's seen her cute butt this close to his face during their lovemaking session. Still, now is not the best of time to be thinking of such issue; there were too many favorite positions and he may had lost track. He has her exactly where he wants her now and that's all that matter.

After a minute of controlling her hips at his pleasure pace, he squeezed one of her buttcheeks and she promptly dropped her legs to his side. She took over of the fun, using her bended arms to plunge in and out of him as he ran his hands all over her back but mostly on her butt, squeezing and caressing them. The touch of her sweet skin heighten his arousal and he cheerfully moaned, "Ah, damn it. Yes. Fuck yes", relishing every second and remembering why this position was one of his favorites.

Like always, Ga Eul was working hard to reach her climax. She bit her lower lips, thrusting faster as the bliss grew throughout her body. "Ahh. Yi Jung!" she moaned, straighten her arms like she was about to do push ups.

"Yes. That's it," Yi Jung encouraged her. He slightly leaned backward with one hand on the bed for support while the other slapped her butt. "Pound that ass on me. Come on, Ga Eul! Get that ass moving."

Ga Eul's butt slammed against Yi Jung's abs on every thrust, riding his cock feverishly. "Ah! Ah! Ahh!" she moaned with her mouth crack open and her long hair flinging across her face. "Ah! Ah! Ahh!"

Yi Jung grimaced. Her erotic force was just too amazing, he had to control himself from not coming before her. In order to help her come first, he moved his hips to meet her thrust. It created an even more exotic pleasure and perspiration swell on his forehead. "Ah, Ga Eul. Damn. You're. So. Good. Ah. Keep! That! Ass! Moving! Yes!"

Ga Eul moaned loudly, hitting her peak and slowly sinking down on the bed, pulling out from Yi Jung. Yi Jung smirked, breathing heavily and wiping his sweats away. He was about to take her hips, thinking he can use this moment to make his next move, but Ga Eul suddenly turned towards him. "I'm not done yet," she scowled, pushing him by the chest to lay on the bed.

Seeing Ga Eul lustful demands immediately had Yi Jung following orders. He laid comfortably on the bed with his legs straight as Ga Eul straddled on top of him. "I love you, baby," she said, loving the sensation of entering him again. She leaned down to kiss him.

"Love you," Yi Jung was able to sneak the words out from their hungry kissing.

Ga Eul's hips slowly started rocking while her kisses went to his perfect jawline and down his lengthy neck. Yi Jung closed his eyes, caressing her thighs, listening to the sound of her mouth sucking on his neck, always enjoying these royal moments.

To make things even, Ga Eul also claimed him by leaving a huge mark on his neck. She kissed his cheek then rose her upper body to be in a cowgirl position. They eye contacted as Ga Eul rubbed his abs with her hands and leisurely rotated her hips in circles, round and round, experience her body on him like it was her first time.

"Ah, you're so beautiful," Yi Jung huffed.

"Baby," Ga Eul smiled. She took both of his hands, intertwined them, then placing them on her breast, helping him massage her boobs, moaning. "Ahh. It feels so good."

"You feel so good," Yi Jung agreed. He loved playing with her boobs. They were so soft like a water balloon. He clutched her left boob, kneading it hard like he about to make bread with a dough.

"Oww. Yi Jung." Ga Eul painfully moaned, holding the back of his hand and forcing him to be gentle.

"But I thought you said it felt good," Yi Jung grunted in annoyance, still kneading hard.

Ga Eul yanked his naughty hand to her mouth, then gazing at him, she sucked his index and middle finger, moving them in and out of her mouth. Yi Jung moaned at the new sensation. He licked his lips as if he was giving examples on how he wanted her to suck them. "Suck it. Suck like it's my dick," he growled.

Doing this trick seemed to have worked. His other hand was still on one of her breast, yet it was barely moving because his eyes were too focused on her mouth. His fingers were perhaps Ga Eul's favorite body part. They were long, delicate, and very manly. They always drove her insane, so she made sure to enjoy them by taking her time and going slow. She swirled her moist tongue around and all over it, licking and sucking, making sure Yi Jung can see how much she adored them. "They're so delicious," she kept saying.

When she felt Yi Jung kneading her other breast a bit too hard, she took his other hand and did the same with it. "Ohh, baby. So yummy," she sucked.

"You like it?" Yi Jung asked. "Keep sucking it. Deeper. Deeper."

Ga Eul shoved his fingers almost to her throat then swallowed, sucking them while moaning. In a way, she prefered sucking his fingers than his cock. At least she didn't have to worry about him exploding his seeds deep in her mouth. She almost choked during her third swallow, so she shamefully pulled his fingers out and licked them, trying to play it off as if nothing bad had happened. There are still some practices she needed to achieve and now that they're married, she can learn to perfection them by doing this move every night with him forever.

She placed both of Yi Jung's hands on her hips, then buckled her legs between his hip and like a jockey about to ride for a tournament, she started humping up and down on him, slowly at first, getting the groove on for the first lap. "Baby, I'm going to ride us to heaven," she declared.

"Ride me hard," Yi Jung didn't object.

She escalated her tempo, slamming her core in him from the tip of his head to as deep in she can get. "Ah! Ah! Yi Jung!" she moaned as the pleasure built up in her. "Ah! I love this ride! Ahh, yeah!"

Yi Jung's breathed hitch loudly at each jam Ga Eul thrusted into him. His mind was filled with lust and his eyes were fixed on her; she had closed her eyes and was soon bobbing her head in ecstasy as both of her hands rampaged in her luscious hair. Her boobs were also bouncing nonstop like some shaky jello and he grabbed them, feeling them dance in his hands, squeezing and wishing he can be in this hot position for life. "Fuck, Ga Eul! Ahh, I love you!" he cried.

"Baby, I can almost see heaven!" Ga Eul kept moaning and moaning and moaning. Louder and louder and louder. Outbeating Yi Jung's vocal praises on how hot and amazing she is. She rode and rocked and humped him. Hard. Slow. Quick. Steady. Short. Fast. All kind of insane speed. She even took Yi Jung's hand, sucking his fingers every now and then, and throwing seductive glances at him with her mouth halfway open, drooling in desire. She hitted her first orgasm. Then second. Third. Fourth. Fifth. All within minutes of each other. Finally on her sixth orgasm, her pace became calm and she eventually dropped her sweaty body on his. "Heaven is so beautiful," she humed. "Thank you for helping to take me there, baby."

Yi Jung was tired but his body was still fuming in heat for her. Over the years, he have mastered his urges of not coming and to last as long as he could with her, and tonight, he was on his A-game. If she only satisfied her needs but not his, it can only mean one thing. He will have to end their thrilling night on a sweet note. He embraced and gently shift Ga Eul on her back to lay on top of her, all while still inside of her.

"Baby, I love you so much," Ga Eul's voice shivered like she was on the verge of crying in happiness. She hugged his neck and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

"I love you too," Yi Jung whispered. He slowly rocked himself on her as their foreheads touched. "You beautiful, beautiful woman. I love you and I promise you, I'll protect you forever."

"Oh, Yi Jung," Ga Eul's voice cracked.

Yi Jung caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand and his thumb brushed against her lower lip. "I have never met someone who has made happy until I met you."

"Oh, baby. You make me happy too. You always do."

Yi Jung tenderly kissed Ga Eul's lips. "It's funny, Ga Eul. When people used to talk about love to me, it sounded just like a warm, nice word. But to learn the meaning of it through you. To feel, share, and understand love with someone you deeply care about, it thrives me to become a better person for you every damn day. You mean the world to me, Ga Eul."

Every word clutched onto Ga Eul's racing joyful heart. She was already elated with his vows at their wedding, however, these intimate remarks felt so much more personal and raw. "Please don't ever leave me. I don't know what I'll do without you in my life," she pleaded as a tear ran down the side of her face.

"Yah, why are you crying?" Yi Jung asked, wiping her tear away and softly kissing where it came from. "Don't cry, sweetheart." He thrusted in and out of her a little faster, hoping the pleasure between them will help ease her sorrow.

"I'm crying because I love you, you silly man." Ga Eul lightly chuckled.

Yi Jung smiled, worried for a second that he may had upsetted her. "Hmm, of course, I won't ever leave you. I'm actually worried you might leave me."

Ga Eul kissed his nose and moved her hips with his rhythm. "Baby, don't say that. My heart beats only for you."

Yi Jung studied Ga Eul's rousing face for clues on how fast or slow he should rock her. When they sweet talked, he moved slow. When they were quiet, he moved fast until she reached her peak. Their romantic session last for over an hour, giving Ga Eul several orgasm.

"Ahh, baby, you make me feel so alive," Ga Eul moaned after one of her orgasm. If she could recollect her thoughts properly through her arousal state, she would have realized that she have broken the record with the most orgasm in one night.

Yi Jung wanted this euphoria to last a lifetime. To always be inside of her and give him all the love can. But unfortunately, he was human and will have to eventually release himself. The buildup he had been holding in was ready to be set free and he knew it will be intensely amazing. He hoisted her legs up onto his biceps and pulled and held her arms in place with his wrists next to her body, then he dived in even deeper into her wet core and a new nerve spiked inside of them. The hairs on both of their arms rose and they moaned jointly as the pleasure became tenfold.

"Ah! Ah! Yi Jung! I love you so much!" Ga Eul cried. Her legs shook and Yi Jung knew she was about come within the next few seconds. For one last pitch, he rapidly plunged in and out of her like a repairman plunging a clogged sink. It hitted every pleasure nerves in their searing bodies and they sung their names at arriving their exhilarating climax.

Yi Jung slightly pulled out from her, his tip still inside, too reluctant to completely leave her yet. And Ga Eul had embraced Yi Jung's neck as he rested his head on her chest, listening to her lovely heartbeat. A heart that will always belong to him. He peered his eyes at the window and can see the bright sun about to rise. Their first night as a married couple and it couldn't have been better.

 _[AN: It's been a while since I've written, so thank you for taking your time to read. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) ]_


End file.
